


Snowed In

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Request: It's winter outside and Carl is sleeping naked in Negan's bed and Negan is worried that he's getting sick. He cuddles Carl in his arms and in that moment he realizes he's in love.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Ice hung from the tops of Negan’s window as snow fell from the sky. Sunlight peeked through the clouds but it was not enough to light up the area. The Sanctuary was painted a dark shade of gray. Negan rolled onto his side, shivering and tucking himself further beneath the covers. Heat filled the Sanctuary but it was not enough to keep every room warm, in fact it kept each room just a little under freezing. Winter was always painfully hard on them. Less animals to kill and icy roads. The conditions kept them barely surviving instead of thriving. Food rations were only growing smaller as the winter continued. Negan would have to figure something out. Even if it meant playing ugly. 

Beside him was Carl, his face half hidden in a pillow. His bangs covered his socket and his bandages laid on the floor. Negan had talked him into showing him it the day before. Ever since Carl came to the Sanctuary things had shifted. They were no longer tense and angry. They wanted each other. Carl was smart and strong. Negan wanted him, all of him, but Carl refused. He was loyal to his father. Negan hated that he still loved Rick. Rick didn’t let Carl live, he controlled him and kept him hidden from the world. Still, Carl refused to leave. He said his dad loved him. Negan didn’t doubt that. He just knew that he could treat Carl better than anyone else could. Negan was in control and if Carl was with him, he could be too. 

For weeks Carl had snuck out to see Negan. They would spend hours beneath the sheets, kissing and talking and learning each other. Just days before Negan had told Carl about Lucille, even the bad things he had done to her. Carl told Negan more about his struggles, about the boy he killed for no reason. Negan told him that there was a reason, though. He was afraid. Carl forgive himself for it, too. Just a little. This world was cruel for children, he did what he believed would keep him alive. There was no shame in surviving. Negan did bad things, too. But their morals died when the world began too. They could not continue to cling to the old laws like Rick did. This was a new world. A new game. 

Negan kissed Carl’s cheek, burying his face in his fair. The boy did not move, his eyes stayed closed and his breathing stayed calm. He had been resting for hours and Negan did not want to wake him. Carl was rarely ever calm, he always had his guard up. Rick had told him that Carl was never safe. That was bullshit. Carl was safe as long as he was with Negan. Negan would not let the world hurt Carl again. He was one of the only good things left in it. Negan kissed his cheek once more, then his jaw. Carl’s skin was ice cold. 

Negan wrapped the blankets around both of them, resting his chin on top of Carl’s head. He twisted his arms around his waist, holding his body against his. Negan was still naked rom the night before and so was Carl, but Carl was cold. Negan needed to warm him up. He sat up some, frowning when Carl began to move. 

“Negan?” Carl whispered, rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing?” He sat up, the blankets sliding down his body. “What time is it? I need to head back soon. My dad will worry.” He pulled the blankets off of him and swung his legs over the side. 

Negan climbed off of the bed and pulled his boxers on. “Lay back down, okay? The roads are covered. You need to warm up-”

“I’m fine. I need to get back.” Carl looked over at him. “I can take care of myself, alright?” 

Negan took a deep breath. “Carl. It isn’t safe out there.” 

“When is it ever safe?” Carl snapped. “I don't need you babying me.” 

“It’s cold outside and it isn’t safe to walk or drive.” Negan leaned down and kissed Carl softly, praying that it would shut him up. “You are already freezing. I’m going to get more blankets and you are going to lay down. Okay?” 

Carl stared at him before nodding. “Fine.” He laid back on the bed, looking over at Negan. He pulled the covers up and sighed. “I just don’t get why you are so worried.” 

“I care about you.” Negan tugged on sweatpants and stuffed his feet into his boots, not bothering to lace them up. “Is that illegal or something?” 

“No, it was just sweet. Kinda out of character for you.” Carl took Negan’s hand and pulled him down for a kiss. “Said you weren’t planning on falling in love any time soon.” 

Negan kissed back softly. “Well… things change.” He pulled away and walked out of the room before Carl could reply.


End file.
